


Дар любимому богу

by Apolline



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gods, M/M, Short
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolline/pseuds/Apolline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Читали ведь мифы Древней Греции? ну вот моя интерпретация истории о Гиацинте</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дар любимому богу

**Author's Note:**

> Мой первый фанфик, написанный три года назад. Перетаскиваю на этот сайт все работы...

Почему… Почему?! О солнце, ну почему я не могу умереть вместе с ним? Почему не могу воскресить? Почему не смог спасти? Уберечь? Ведь нет у меня никого дороже этого юноши, чье тепло еще греет мои руки… Его кровь… И я тому виной! Его душа уже покинула тело, но крохотная частица оставлена им специально для меня… Она тускло светится над его грудью, в том месте где еще несколько минут назад бешено стучало молодое сердце, но и эта частица готова исчезнуть в любой момент. Я бережно беру ее, зажимая в трясущихся руках. Любимый, это мой последний подарок тебе, единственное, что я могу сохранить на земле в память о тебе. Я опускаю ладони к земле, и уже через мгновение, подпитываемый божественными слезами, передо мной распускается самый прекрасный для меня цветок, он будет носить твое имя… Гиацинт!

***

Было тепло, если не сказать жарко. Двое юношей играли на поляне у подножия гор, и от ярко светящего солнца их прикрывали лишь тени растущих рядом тоненьких деревьев. Младший из них, темноволосый и смуглокожий, юнец, с задорно блестящими черными глазами, бегал по невысокой траве и всячески заигрывал со своим светловолосым спутником, а тот, не отрывая полного нежности взгляда небесно голубых глаз от юноши, позволял себя увлекать в своеобразную игру. Аполлон, бог солнца и искусства, не мог ни в чем противиться своему смертному возлюбленному, его взгляд манил бога, его смех зачаровывал и казался покровителю муз прекраснее любой сочиненной им мелодии, вся внешность Гиацинта была во сто крат прекраснее любой картины, любой скульптуры, сотворенной когда-либо по желанию самого Аполлона. И сейчас, увлеченный игрой, бог впитывал каждую деталь неописуемого облика любимого. А сам Гиацинт так же не мог оторваться от своего бога, однажды он не смог отвергнуть любовь прекраснейшего из богов, и с тех пор ни разу не жалел о своем выборе, лишь иногда его посещали печальные мысли о своей смертности, о том, что будет с ними когда он начнет стареть… Но юноша твердо отодвигал эти мысли и, как и сейчас, обращал все свое внимание на повелителя солнца. Увлеченный своей игрой Гиацинт не заметил как они подобрались к горам, он понял это лишь наскочив на один из многочисленных валунов, лежащих близ подножия горы. Бог же, заметив замешательство своего спутника, воспользовался моментом и поймал, наконец, непоседливого юнца. Сильные теплые, как само солнце, руки обхватили юношеский торс и прижали к распаленному от зноя и бега телу. Горячие губы накрыли смеющийся рот, и Гиацинт, все еще не успокоившийся, начал отвечать на страстный божественный поцелуй. С трудом заставив себя оторваться от желанного, Аполлон заглянул в любимые глаза, сколько всего видел в них бог: страсть и любовь, энергию и волю…и нечто такое, что не под силу объяснить даже богу. И неизвестно как далеко зашло бы их милование, если бы в темновласую голову не пришла замечательная идея — метание дисков! Ведь так прекрасен его возлюбленный, метающий медный диск… И хоть нет у бога на то настроения, но не может он отказать своему Гиацинту. Взяв диск, метнул его так высоко, что из виду скрылся медный предмет, а игривый юноша побежал перехватить его. Возле следующей горы нагнал Гиацинт диск, но с громким скрежетом металл отскочил от валуна и угодил прекрасному юноше в голову. Как во сне видит бог падающее тело любимого, со всех ног бежит к нему… Но не спасти уже солнечному Аполлону своего ненаглядного, светясь медленно душа покидает юное тело, но чувства этой души так сильны, что часть ее все же остается у тела, чтобы стать последним даром любимому богу.

**Author's Note:**

> написано 29 января 2013г.


End file.
